


Crying Heavens

by SansThePacifist



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Link Dies, M/M, One-Shot, One-Sided Love, Rain, Tears/Crying, headcanons, like five times, time-loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/SansThePacifist
Summary: "Impressive, I know," Repeat."Impressive, I-" Rewind."Impre-" Restart."Impressive, I know-" Repeat.





	Crying Heavens

The skies were crying.

The goddesses were crying.

He flinched in surprise when the first drop hit him, reaching out only to feel more dropping. There were no cloud in sight, so how could it be true? He looked over to another and she looked quite surprised herself.

The skies were crying.

 

He frowned, heading to the princess to warn her of such an omen. Something bad had happened for the goddesses to cry. No. The goddesses don’t cry over simple things. Something _terrible_ must have happened. And he knew it was so when he arrived in the gardens, where he was told the Princess would be, and the goddess statue was indeed crying. Golden tears flew down both the goddess’ and the princess’ cheeks. When he tried to speak up he was interrupted by the golden haired maiden.

 

_“I don’t know what, however…”_

The skies were falling.

_“Something terrible has happened…”_

The goddesses were crying.  


Link had vanished. When the princess called for the champions to come together, the hero never arrived. The rito champion flew high and low to search for the man but there was information on where he was. No clues.

 

The goddesses hadn’t stopped crying.

 

It was Mipha who found him, blade laying haphazardly near his feet and eyes dull. He was long gone and the blood was almost washed away. There was a large number of Yiga clan corpses lying around, slashes and wounds from the Master Sword littering each and every one of them. It was an impressive feat to have defeated as many as he had alone, but it seemed he was overwhelmed from behind and, when he turned in the last second, they sliced his neck.

 

She screamed and the heavens crashed.

 

He was a hero, they would whisper, saving many at the cost of his own life. But shouldn’t the hero of legend be able to live even through hundred of Yiga? Forgive him for thinking so, but Revali---

  
  
~  
  


“Impressive, I-” He paused furrowing his brows before looking in front of him only to see Link. “Know. Very few can achieve a mastery of the sky.” He mocked pride.

It happened again, only it took a few months more time, and was after he began to think the last time as a dream of sorts. Urbosa found him in a pit being eaten by sand seals after dropping down a clif on accident.

 

~

 

“Impre-” All pride went down the drain as he squawked, dropping his bow and looking down in horror. He was back again? Was this a repeat? He looked up to the hero in confusion. What in Lanayru?

Drowning. Mipha was off doing her own thing and Link decided to fish. He ended up another corpse in another time in another lake. Right after the Rito felt like trying to open up to him as well.

 

~

 

“Impressive, I know-” He waited to him to give any sort of reaction to that, any at all before sighing. “I honestly can’t tell if it was some sort of weird dream or if we are in a time loop.” Either way, he didn’t like it. “I keep meeting you and each time you die again and again. I wouldn’t hold it against the goddesses to bring you back again and again only to kill you.”

Fire. Burnt to a crisp- it seemed until the end he hadn’t said a word. Even if they got along decently that time.

  
~

 

He eventually gave up trying to get a reaction out of the man, instead going back to what felt natural. “Impressive, I know,” Land in front of him, “Very few can achieve mastery of the sky. Yet I have made an art of creating an updraft that allows me to soar. It’s considered to be quite the masterpiece of aerial techniques, even among the Rito. With proper utilization of my superior skills, I see no reason why we couldn’t easily dispense with Ganon…”

  
  


_“Don’t die.”_

 

Chaos- Malice- Hatred- Evil. He choked on it all as this- this _blight_ charged towards him. He was far too tired and the objects that fell from the sky took him by surprise far too many times. He was close to being gone, he could feel it. Don’t die? As his control over the beast ceased he wondered if his people would suffer. The great Revali had fallen, after all.

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_“Well now, I’ve seen that face before… I had a feeling you would show up_ eventually _. But making me wait a hundred years is a bit…_ Indulgent _.”_


End file.
